I don't want to be an Angel
by teeroy766
Summary: Shadow gets woken up in the middle of the night to hear some bad news. Team Dark gets a new mission: Keep a certain someone out of trouble. But will they survive? Probably. Strong Language.


**Author's Note:**

First, to all my followers, I apologize for pretty much disappearing. College swallowed me up, but I did manage to graduate from my Community College and have a couple months off before I start at the University. I am going to try and update all my fanfics at least once, if not twice or three times. I apologize for the slow update speed, but I have never been a fast writer. My style is to usually write a chapter all in one go when insperation hits, but it can be months before I have a new idea. Also I need to go back and reread some of my stories since I am having trouble remembering what I did in them.

To those who read my fanfic _Fallen Angel_, I may either re-write parts of it, or scrap it in its current form entirely and start over. Just a warning since  
I am not really happy with how I have written it so far.

Ok, finally on to what this story is about, I had an idea that I really want to try to write, so we are going to see how this goes. You'll probably recognizes TAPS if you have read _Fallen Angel_, but he should be the only OC that I'll put in this one. Ok then, on tot he actual story and see how this turns out.

* * *

**[Strong Language Warning]**

Shadow grumbled as he was drug out of bed by his partner. He looked over at the alarm on his nightstand and growled at the time. "Rouge, its three freaking AM! Why the heck are you waking me up this early?" He growled at her. Rouge grunted as she finally succeeded in getting him out of bed. "The Commander says something has happened and he needs to see us immediately." She huffed as she tried to wake up as well. Shadow grunted in response as he put on his hover shoes and got ready to leave. Once out in the halls Shadow noticed Omega waiting on them. "Greetings Shadow. Have you been informed as to why our re-charging sequences where interrupted?" Omega inquired. Shadow shook his head and started towards the main control room.

When they got there they found the Commander talking to a trooper on one of the screens. He turned towards them as they approached. "Ah, Team Dark, it's good to see you. Sorry to wake you all this early, but something has come up which I believe might fall under at least Shadow's expertise." He said as he motioned for them to take seats in front of the main screen. "Put the transmission on the main screen." The screen flashed to life with a trooper looking at them. The Commander came to stand next to Team Dark and spoke to the trooper on the screen. "Ok Trooper, go ahead and give Team Dark a run down of what your squad does then inform them of the situation. The trooper nodded then began his explanation.

"Well, as you know, the Space Colony ARK is home to the most powerful weapon on Mobius, the Eclipse Cannon. Since this weapon has the potential to shatter the planet, and technically does not belong to any government, it was decided that a permanent guard of some kind was needed to keep the Cannon from falling into the wrong hands. Since the other countries were uncomfortable with the thought of the other having access to the weapon, it was decided that the guard would be made up of squads from GUN, The Kingdom of Acorn, and regrettably, The Eggman Empire." Shadow nodded in understanding and responded. "Let me guess, Eggman decided he want the Cannon again?"

The trooper chuckled and answered. "Actually no, that would probably make the problem easier to solve actually. The issue started when some of the Eggpawns started to report that their motion sensors were being set off. At first we figured it was just a ploy to get us to go and explore the outer shell and pull us away from the core. But the reports continued, then they started to lose one of their numbers here and there. To make a long story short, they weren't bluffing. We found the culprit in one of the mess halls. They had raided our food stores and had managed to reprogram the Eggpawns that went missing and some of the still functional guard robots. They didn't put up a fight and surrendered, well... kinda. We figured you might want to question them." The Trooper then grabbed the camera and turned it towards the other part of the room.

Sitting in a chair in what was now evidently am interrogation room was a teenage girl in a blue jumpsuit with baby blue highlights. She was wearing jet boots like Shadow's, except they were blue, and had bright blonde hair. On top of her head were two hedgehog ears. Standing behind her were five Eggpawns, now painted blue, and four old GUN guard robots in similar colors. Her feet were currently propped up on the table and she was engrossed in whatever was on the tablet she was holding. The trooper cleared his throat to get her attention, which earned him no answer. He did so a second time, which did get an answer. The robots raised their guns menacingly and the girl spoke. "I'll talk to them when I'm fucking ready, so shut the fuck up." The trooper made a very unmanly 'meep' sound and shut up.

A few minutes later the girl looked up and talked. "All right, so what do you bitches want?" Rouge looked over at Shadow to see if he had a response, but he seemed to be stunned so she took the initiative. "Well, we could start with what you are doing on the ARK?" The girl snorted and leaned back in the chair. "Or, I could ask what you fuckers are doing on MY ARK." Rouge was taken aback but the Commander responded first. "What do you mean your ARK? If anything the ARK belongs to GUN." The girl got her feet off the table and sat straight so as to meet the Commander's gaze. "Why do you think GUN should own it? Do you think that you can just come in, murder the entire crew and people inhabiting it, then say 'mine'? It doesn't fucking work that way, and even if it did, it only counts if you kill everyone. You missed me, and being the last remaining crew member of the ARK, which makes me the commanding officer here."

The Commander's face showed no emotion, but his eyes showed surprise and confusion. "What do you mean? Just who are you?" The girl laughed and stood up. "Me? I'm Maria fucking Robotnik, nice to see you again Abraham." Maria introduced herself with a bow. Abraham scoffed at her. "Impossible, Maria Robotnik was killed in the process of aiding the escape of Shadow the Hedgehog." Maria's eyes twitched but otherwise showed nothing. "Don't fucking remind me. Did you know getting shot hurts like a bitch? Want to know how I'm here? Well, story time. Turns out the Grandpa was almost finished with his project to heal me. One of the boys from the squad that shot me apparently still had some decency in him and helped one of my granddad's assistants put me in the chamber. Now, I would like to point out the almost part of that previous statement. Turns out that it the process wasn't quite ready to be used, hence the ears and the tail. Those were ok though since they actually help me, the problem comes from the fact that the thing wouldn't let me out until someone woke me up, and that I was in a state of consciousness for those fifty fucking years."

Rouge put her hands to her mouth. "That's terrible!" She exclaimed. Just thinking about being trapped and wake for fifty years terrified her. Maria nodded her head and continued. "Yeah, but there was on kind of good thing. Turns out the capsule was a prototype from the Shadow project and it had a little mental interface to be used for teaching the subject while they were under. So to keep from going crazy I had to learn, and learn, and learn. I would probably not be that far off in saying that I am probably the smartest person on Mobius right now. Although seeing my competition, that's not too hard." The Commander looked like he was trying to figure something out then it hit him. "Wait, if you could only be woken up by someone else, how did you get out?" Maria smiled and answered. "It took me the better part of fifteen years, but I managed to use that stupid mental interface to program a little friend to wake me up and help me. Say hi TAPS." The computers in the room she was in all flashed to life and an orb appeared on the screen and pulsed when the program spoke. "Hello, I am TAPS, the Tactical Analysis and Planning System."

Maria sat back down and propped her feet back on the table. "TAPS finally managed to crack the code on the fucking computer and let me out. Since then he and I have been roaming the outer shell of the ARK reprogramming guard bots and Eggpawns. He also kept the security systems from seeing me. I could have stayed hidden for another few months if I wanted." Shadow finally spoke, something Rouge was surprised about considering who this was supposed to be. "Then why did you let them catch you?" Maria smiled. "Good to see you're not giving me the silent treatment Shadow. To answer your question, I want out. I want off this fucking station. At first I was content to just scrounge for food and survive after I woke up, but once I was better established and could relax, I started to think about all the people that died here., and how I don't remember ever going to Mobius. This station is a fucking coffin and a prison to me. I want to get the fuck out of here." The Commander considered her answer and responded as he typed in a few commands to his tablet. "Why should we help you? You have shown that you have no respect for GUN and could quite easily raise an army and be a nuisance down here. I wont let them hurt you up there, but why should I bring you down here."

Maria's face grew dark and her voice got an edge to it. "Because if you don't, I'll have my bots, and these aren't the only ones I have, murder the rest of the guards here, and then I'll have TAPS fire the Eclipse Cannon at Station Square." Rouge was taken aback by her response but found a flaw in her plan. "But the Cannon can only be fired with a chaos emerald." Maria laughed. "Only if you want it charged quickly. I've had TAPS rerouting all excess power from the reactor to the Cannon's energy banks since before I was out. And since there are only about thirty soldiers and fifteen robots on a colony meant to house a thousand people, there is a lot of excess power. In fact, the Cannon should be nearing a good charge level now. TAPS?" Maria said looked at the computer. "Eclipse Cannon at thirty percent charge. Acceptable firing levels have been reached. Estimated damage to Station Square equivalent to a fifty megaton nuclear detonation." Maria smiled and looked at the Commander. "That's it then. I want off of here and I'm willing to do anything to get it. To show that I'm not just offering to not kill you all, I have an additional offer. If you get me down from here, I'll forget that whole 'Murdering me and all my friends' thing and even work for GUN, TAPS included."

The Commander mulled it over for a bit then sighed. "I guess I have no choice then." The Commander looks at one of his aids. "Go tell the space corps that I need a transport shuttle at the ARK as soon as possible. Make it a big one. I don't want to leave her bots there with the guards." Maria gave a big leap into the air and whooped. "YES!" After calming herself and regaining her composure. "I guess GUN ins't entirely made up of back stabbing fucktards. I'll go get my bots and the rest of my stuff and I'll meet the shuttle." She then walked out with her robots in tow. The trooper faced the camera and waited for his orders. The Commander sighed. "Let her be, the girl's been through too much to stop her now. Make sure she isn't bothered with and help her get her stuff to the shuttle bay. GUN HQ out." With his orders given he cut of the signal.

The Commander turned towards Team Dark and sighed again, he had a feeling that was going to become normal now. "Well, that wasn't what I had expected. Team Dark, I am giving you all some new standing orders. You three are to watch Maria and make sure she stays safe, and most importantly, out of trouble. If she is anything like her grandfather, she'll probably still have the Cannon on speed-dial and will use it if anyone threatens her." Team Dark saluted. "Yes Sir." He gave a weary smile and dismissed them. "Go get some rest, I'm giving you all the day off until Maria gets here." As they were leaving the Commander thought of something. "Oh, and Shadow? I know you have questions and things you would like to say, but keep them to yourself for now. Let's try and let her do things at her own pace." Shadow nodded and left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2:**

Whooh! Done!

I had the idea to do this since I was thinking about how Maria is always the sweet little angel. So I thought, what if she turned into a kickass teenager with a foul mouth on her? So here was the result. Tell me what you think.

I have come to the conclusion that this might end up replacing _Fallen Angel._ We'll see.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
